


amare

by ikkika_chan



Series: anguria e caffè [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: Kasih, kata Jaemin, adalah ketika melakukan segala sesuatu dengan penuh cinta, dan Mark bisa merasakannya dengan baik.





	amare

**Author's Note:**

> Mark dan Jaemin bukan punya Ikkika. Ikkika hanya punya hak penuh atas tulisannya.

> "Apa yang kau lakukan?"
> 
> "Membantu nenek tadi menyeberang jalan."
> 
> "Kau melakukannya dengan kasih?"
> 
> "..."

 

* * *

 

 

[ **persekutuan dan na jaemin** ]

 

Mereka tumbuh di panti asuhan yang sama, di pinggiran kota Roma yang sepi dan dikelilingi padang rumput hijau, sementara air mancur yang selalu dibersihkan oleh para suster menjadi penyambut para sponsor dan pengadopsi yang berkunjung, namun tidak pernah saling berinteraksi sejak dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

 

Dan Mark tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak ketika mereka akhirnya berada di persekutuan doa yang sama di jantung kota Roma, di sisi Katedral, di kafe yang sengaja ditutup tiap malam kamis tiba untuk keperluan gereja.

 

Mark tidak benar-benar percaya pada TUHAN, pada dasarnya.

 

Duduk di kursi kafe tanpa sandaran untuk mendengarkan suster muda yang Mark tidak tahu namanya, di samping Na Jaemin yang serius mendengarkan sambil menatap Alkitabnya sungguh-sungguh, pun hanya karena ibunyaㅡyang Roma sejati dan percaya secara fanatik pada Bunda Mariaㅡmemintanya untuk menghadiri persekutuan doa pemuda dari gereja tiap rabu malam.

 

Dengan alasan konyol, yang sampai saat ini tidak dipahaminya, yaitu agar Mark tetap berjalan lurus tanpa berbelok sedikitpun dari jalan-Nya.

 

 _Hell,_ memangnya ada jalan tanpa tikungan di dunia ini?

 

 

> "Jadi, kau percaya kasih Tuhan Yesus?"

 

Ekor matanya melirik Na Jaemin tanpa mau menjawab, karena walau mereka sempat berada di panti asuhan yang sama, mereka tidak pernah saling tatap muka sekali pun, masih merasa canggung jika menjawab banyak pertanyaan Jaemin. Apalagi dengan retorika yang dilontarkan tanpa beban itu berhasil mengusik Mark yang nyaris menjadi seorang ateis seumur hidupnya.

 

 

> "Kata mereka, apapun yang kau lakukan, walau hanya hal remeh sekali pun, jika kau melakukannya dengan kasih, maka Tuhan Yesus ada di dalam dirimu." Alkitab di tutup, sementara suara suster muda cantik di tengah mereka sedang mengucapkan kesimpulan Firman TUHAN malam itu. "Jadi, sudah bernapas dengan kasih?"

 

Mark termenung di tempatnya duduk.

 

[ **kafe** ]

 

Kafe itu hanya beberapa meter dari apartemennya di Madonna Dei Monti, berada di perempatan jalan menuju katedral yang letaknya hanya lima puluh meter dari sana. Tidak terlalu bernuansa Eropa, kafe itu memiliki lukisan-lukisan yang diimpor langsung dari para pelukis Indonesia jika dilihat dari goretan lukisannya dan barang-barang antik oriental yang begitu khas di pandang mata.

 

Tapi lagu yang dikumandangan di kafe ini bukanlah lagu-lagu keroncong ala Indonesia atau lagu-lagu dengan nuansa kafe berbahasa Korea pada umunya, Mark pikir pemilik kafe ini adalah penggemar berat penyair Perancis yang menyanyikan lagu  _La Vie En Rose_  dan Paul Anka, karena Mark hampir hafal tiap judul lagu yang diputar tiap menghabiskan malam setelah lelah bekerja di restoran Italiaㅡyang ramai selama dua puluh empat jam nonstop.

 

Tapi kafe itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Andrea Bocelli dan Luciano Pavarottiㅡtidak terlalu penting sih.

 

Mark menikmati racikan kopi Italianya, yang tidak terlalu pahit dan manisnya yang sangat karamel, ditambah kue bakarnya yang khas dengan rasa almond kentara. Pagi harinya akan sangat lengkap jika laki-laki itu sempat pergi mengunjunginya, alih-alih malah disuruh bersaat teduh bersama ibu angkatnya tiap pagi.

 

"Oh, kau lagi." Secangkir kopi dan sepiring kecil kue bakar ditaruh di hadapannya, lalu sang subjek duduk dan menatap Mark dengan palet cokelat penuh minat. "Jadi, kau akan kesini setiap senja, menghindari  _Trastevere_?"

 

 

"Sebenarnya, tidak juga." Mark menyesap kopinya, menaruh cangkir kecil itu ke atas meja. "Kau bekerja disini?"

 

Mark melihat laki-laki itu mengendikkan bahunya sambil menarik sudut kurva separuh di wajahnya. "Tidak juga."

 

"Lalu?"

 

"Bahwasannya, pemilik kafe tak sepenuhnya bekerja di balik topi kepala koki tinggi atau duduk dibalik komputer." Mark bisa melihat palet cokelat itu mengerling kekanakan.

 

"Jadi, begitulah."

 

"Tinggal jawab kau pemilik kafe ini." Senyum tipis Mark tarik di wajahnya, lalu ia menyesap kembali kopinya. "Kau hampir membuatku berpikir dua kali lebih lama ketika jawaban panjang itu keluar, kalau mau tau."

 

Mark harus menanamkan dalam hati, bahwa tawa laki-laki itu semanis lelehan karamel yang berpadu dengan kapucino di lidahnya, caranya menyipit ketika tertawa juga membuatnya tampak seperti kue kering berbentuk bulan sabit yang ditaburi bubuk cokelat di atasnya. Perpaduan yang terlalu manis untuk seseorang yang dua puluh tahun ini diabaikannya. Oh, sial, pikir Mark, kenapa tidak mengenalnya sejak awal saja, sih?

 

"Sebenarnya, Mamaku pemilik kafenya, tapi Mama sedang sakit. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

 

"Mm-hm, aku bisa melihatnya."

 

"Dan, semoga  _Trastevere_ -mu disini (apakah duduk manis di sisi luar kafe termasuk ke dalam jalan-jalan sore ala Italia?) menyenangkan."

 

Setelahnya, presensi itu menghilang. Dan Mark baru menyadari dimana mereka bertemu lagi selain di kafe untuk perseketuan dan panti asuhan tempatnya tumbuh besar. Sementara pendar merah kejinggaan mulai terkikis angin malam.

 

_Checcino._

 

"Semoga."

 

Napas ditarik dengan berat.

 

[ ** _checcino_** ]

 

Via di Monte Testaccio, surganya para penggemar dunia malam, dikelilingi pub, disko, kelab malam, sampai bar-bar kecil yang manis dan sangat hangat untuk kantung Mark yang hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai restoran, lalu beralih profesi sebagai peneman  _Lady Ornella_ menyair lagu klasik Roma, adalah distrik satu-satunya yang membuat laki-laki itu merasa hidup.

 

Adalah _Checcino dal 1887_. Berada tepat di hadapan _Museo D'Art Contemporanea Roma_ , sang Macro Testaccio. Memiliki imaji berkelas namun terpencil, eksklusif dan rahasia, karena kebanyakan bangsawan memilih menghamburkan uang mereka tanpa diketahui rakyat jelata, dengan harga fantastis sekali pun asal mereka mendapatkan kepuasaan birahi, minuman dan pengalih penatnya urusan orang kaya yang kadang lebih rumit dari politik para  _Caesar_.

 

Mark sangat menikmati pekerjaannya, terlebih sejak seminggu yang lalu, sejak Lady Ornella memutuskan berlibur ke Belgia bersama suaminya selama lima bulan dan meminta Mark untuk memainkan musik-musik klasik tanpa suara indahnya, rasanya lebih bebas mengekspresikan diri. Semuanya tampak begitu menggairahkan untuk bermain piano tanpa syarat chord tertentu atau tempo yang kaku, hanya Mark dan bagaimana jemarinya ingin bermainㅡpikirannya hanya pada piano.

 

Ya, semuanya, pikirnya. Kecuali pada saatㅡ

 

 

> Oh, aku lupa. Kau memang pianis.

 

ㅡya, dua sisi mulut itu. Terlalu tajam, tapi bernada manis.

 

Jaemin berdiri di sana, menggunakan tuksedo dan menatap Mark sambil tersenyum lebar setelah berkomentar tajam, sebelum akhirnya ditarik oleh lengan kuat seorang pria.

 

Mark mengangkat alisnya, sambil berdiri dan menepuk sisi baju yang sebenarnya tidak kotor itu dengan kedua tangannya, gerakan biasa yang tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan.

 

Sesekali bergumam terimakasih pada  _Cameriera_ manis yang sedang memegang nampan penuh dengan gelas sampanye dan menawarinya minuman, menolaknya halus dengan alasan laki-laki itu akan menyetir malam ini, padahal Mark berencana menikmati malam di jalan-jalan kota Roma yang ramai oleh anak muda.

 

Sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan atensi pada sosok Na Jaemin yang sedang dirangkul mesra oleh pria dewasa berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan sambil tertawa kalem.

 

Yang Mark tahu, Jaemin sangat taat pada Tuhannya, dan yang Mark tahu laki-laki di sebelah Jaemin adalah suami dari kerabat dekat orangtua angkatnya.

 

Kalau begitu...

 

Nah, fakta yang menarik.

 

[ **dua sisi** ]

 

"Ada yang ingin menemaniku mengunjungi seseorang?"

 

Seluruh pasang mata serentak menatap Jaemin yang bertanya tanpa beban. Mereka kini berada di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang terletak di sudut kota Roma, melayani para pasien dan mendoakan perawat serta dokter yang ada untuk diberi kekuatan dalam menjalani pekerjaan.

 

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang tadi didoakan sedang bermain dengan boneka milik almarhum adiknya, bernama Caroline, hidupnya menderita karena mengalami traumatis berat di kepala akibat dipukuli oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mark sempat berbisik pada gadis itu bahwa ia akan mengadopsinya dan menjadi walinya jika laki-laki itu sudah memiliki uang yang cukup untuk merawat anak berusia tujun tahunan.

 

"Mark, mau menemaniku?"

 

Optiknya beralih pada Jaemin yang diam di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lembut, dan bagi siapapun senyum Jaemin adalah senyum paling menular yang pernah ada, lalu mengangguk kecil dan berdiri. Sebelum melangkah bersama Jaemin ke luar ruangan, Mark membubuhkan kecupan manis pada Caroline yang kini menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah sedih.

 

"Bisa kulihat, Caroline juga menyukaimu."

 

Hanya senyum yang terulas tipis di wajahnya, di antara hilir mudik perawat di lorong rumah sakit, sementara Mark tidak dapat melihat air muka Jaemin yang berjalan di depannya. Namun suara Mark masih dapat terdengar jelas. "Ya, kasih melenyapkan ketakutan, kalau kau lupa."

 

"Ah." Jaemin memperlambat langkahnya hingga seirama dengan milik Mark, lalu menatap Mark sambil tersenyum. "Sudah rajin baca Amsal-mu, Pianista-nim?"

 

"Sudah bisa bahasa Korea, Jaemin-ssi?"

 

Jaemin hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa, karena kini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan jendela kecil yang menampilkan bangunan kota Roma yang klasik dari sisi sudut kota. Di ujung sisi kiri, terdapat seorang wanita yang memunggungi mereka, tengah menangis pilu sambil berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin yang tidak dimengertinya. (Dan bagaimana bisa Mark tahu itu bahasa Mandarin?) Lalu Mark menatap Jaemin yang sedang tersenyum, namun matanya bergetar pelan.

 

Situasi apa ini?

 

"Mama." Jaemin menoleh pada Mark, sebelum akhirnya berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi obat dan segelas air hangat menuju wanita itu. "Ah, pasti rindu Renjun dan Papa."

 

"Renjun dan Papa?"

 

Kaki yang terbalut celana bahan yang Mark ketahui buatan Gucci itu berjalan menjauhinya, menuju wanita itu, lalu bergumam lembut di telinga ibunya. Mark bisa melihat kelembutan dari cara Jaemin menyentuh ibunya, dan bagaimana Jaemin membantu ibunya untuk minum obat sambil sesekali membalas ocehan tidak masuk akal wanita itu dengan setengah nada, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan Mark tidak bisa mengabaikan pemandangan ini lebih lama, namun kakinya hanya bisa bertahan di tempatnya berdiri saat ini sambil menatap interaksi manis antara Jaemin dan ibu angkatnya.

 

Hatinya bergetar, keras sekali. Mungkin jika mereka hidup di jaman hiperbolis para filosofis Yunani, Jaemin dan Nyonya Huang bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Aneh sekali, Mark tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan menuju Jaemin yang sedang bernyanyi untuk ibunya yang sudah mengantuk, kenapa hanya dengan pemandangan sederhana yang manis di hadapannya bisa membuatnya mengasihi Jaemin teramat sangat.

 

"Jaemin." Suara Mark melembut, dan sentuhannya pada bahu Jaemin yang bergetar sangat lembut. Mark bisa merasakan Jaemin lebih tenang ketika ibu jarinya mengusap sisi pundak Jaemin dengan gerakan lambat namun penuh tekanan. "Ayo pulang, kita harus jalan-jalan malam ini."

 

"Hyung."

 

Cukup mengheran ketika Jaemin memanggil Mark dengan bahasa ibu mereka, namun Mark bisa menjaga air mukanya. Jaemin memutar kepalanya, mengangkat wajah sehingga kedua pasang palet itu bertemu dalam jeda sepersekian detik yang mendebarkan.

 

"Aku boleh adopsi Caroline untuk kita?"

 

Mark ingin menjawab ya, namun kalimatnya tidak pernah keluar saat itu.

 

[ **trastevere** ]

 

Mereka tidak sedekat itu, mereka lebih dari itu. Madam Ruella yang selalu membersihkan bar setiap pagi sering, setidaknya lima kali, memergoki kedua lelaki itu tertawa kecil sambil mengobrol dengan bahasa orang Timur yang ia tidak mengerti. Sementara tukang panggang pizza di ujung Dei Monti selalu hafal keduanya akan datang tiap hari untuk memesan sepasang pizza dan jus manga, lalu mengobrol tentang Alkitab dan Tuhan Yesus yang selalu memberi berkat pada mereka setiap harinya. Dan walaupun keduanya membosankan, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling mengasihi satu sama lain.

 

Sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 

"Oh, lucu sekali." Jaemin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terbalut sapu tangan putih, sementara Mark yang duduk di hadapannya harus menahan tawa sambil meminum jus semangkanya. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah kita terlalu intim atau bagaimana? Karena menurutku kau teman yang baik."

 

"Ya, teman baik." cibir Mark. "Satu-satunya teman baikmu yang rela melepaskan dua puluh ribu euro malam ini hanya untuk menemanimu  _Trastevere."_

 

Jaemin memasang wajah pura-pura tersinggung terbaiknya, lalu mengusap bagian bawah matanya untuk mendramatisir. "Kau tidak tulus menemaniku ternyata."

 

Mark tertawa keras. "Oh, yang benar saja Jaemin. Kau tahu aku tulus melakukannya." Jus semangka tandas, (Jaemin meledek Mark dan kegemarannya pada jus semangka, karena terlihat seperti laki-laki kecil berusia lima tahun, yang hanya dibalas Mark dengan dengkusan main-main dan rotasi pada bola matanya.) dan langit tak lagi diselimuti lembayung, dan Mark punya ide bagus. "Mau jalan-jalan sambil mendengarkan lagu?"

 

Jaemin meragu, palet itu menatap Mark penuh tanya, lantas lidahnya menyuarakan. "Kalau yang kau maksud mendengarkan lagu bersama adalah mendengarkan suara lembut Andrea Bocelli yang membuat ngantuk, maka tidak.  _Scusa, Mister._ "

 

"Edith Piaf?" Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya beserta  _earphone_  dengan bantalan silicon lembut berwarna putih, memainkan ponselnya sejenak sebelum memberi nanap pada Jaemin yang bertopang lagu untuk menunggu. "Kau suka Edith Piaf, kan?"

 

"Bagaimana kalau Elvis Presley?" Jaemin mengambil alih ponsel itu dan menanapkannya pada Mark. "Kurasa lagu ini bagus untuk didengarkan."

 

" _Burning Love_?"

 

Jaemin mengangkat alisnya, sementara tubuhnya makin condong ke depan kala Mark meraih ponsel itu dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Mencoba ikut menatap ponsel Mark dan membaca pikiran laki-laki itu, namun Jaemin malah mendapati dirinya berada terlalu dekat, dan hampir tanpa jarak, dari Mark yang sepertinya terlihat biasa saja dengan posisi intim mereka.

 

"Baiklah."

 

Jaemin mengerjap. "Apa?"

 

" _Burning Love_  tidak terlalu buruk. Ayo."

 

Mereka pun tak sadar jika ada Albert, tetangga sebelah apartemen mereka yang selalu penasaran dengan hubungan Mark serta Jaemin karena mereka selalu terlihat manis ketika bersama, sedang menatap mereka dari jauh dan tersenyum mengingat istrinya saat ini.

 

_Well._

 

[ **teman?** ]

 

"Apa?"

 

"Apanya?"

 

"Astaga." Jaemin mendengkus. "Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi, Mark."

 

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengulangi pertanyaan, eh?" Ada roti selai kacang di hadapan Mark, namun laki-laki itu merasa permintaan Jaemin lebih penting daripada perutnya yang sudah kelaparan, terlalu ekstrim untuk sepasang teman yang baru saja memutuskan untuk memindahkan semua barang di apartemen baru mereka berdua. "Aku tidak paham, mengapa laki-laki itu harus membawamu ke dalam bulan madunya segala, kupikir kaupaham bahwa hubungan kalian ada di luar batas. Kenapa juga sih kau mau jadi laki-laki simpanan untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya?"

 

"Yang kau sebut laki-laki itu adalah Aldo D'Vaz dan Na Jaemin, Mark." Jaemin memberikan segelas jus semangkanya pada Mark, lalu duduk di hadapan laki-laki itu sambil melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Jadi, boleh atau tidak, hyung?"

 

"Tidak."

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Kau ingin menjadi laki-laki murahan yang menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain hanya demi selembar euro?"

 

Tertegun, Mark bisa melihat mata cokelat karamel itu bergetar, bahkan kilatan kekanakannya meredup, dan Mark menyesal menyerang Jaemin selugas itu. " _Scussa_?"

 

"Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya agar kau paham bukan?"

 

"Jadi kau menyebutku pelacur?"

 

"Aku tidak menyebutkan kata pelacur sama sekali."

 

"Kupikir kau tahu bahwa jika aku memang salah, tidak perlu menyinggungku begini. Kukira kau paham bahwaㅡ

 

 

> ㅡkasih itu melenyapkan ketakutan dan menutupi kesalahan. Kau pikir itu yang disebut kasih? Kau bahkan rela menjadi pelacur dan merusak rumah tangga orang lain, lalu dimana kasihmuㅡ

 

Mark berhenti dengan cepat setelah Jaemin berdiri satu sentakan sehingga kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh, dan tanpa frasa berarti, kaki Jaemin melangkah ke arah kamarnya dan masuk. Pemuda berpalet cokelat karamel itu menutup pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya, meninggalkan Mark yang mencengkram kepalan tangannya sendiri.

 

 

> _Jadi ini yang namanya teman?_

 

[ **rumah** ]

 

Oh, Mark tahu dia sudah menyakiti hati laki-laki itu.

 

Bahkan mungkin Caroline mendengar pertengkaran mereka saat itu dan ketakutan setengah mati, namun malam itu Mark langsung menghampiri Caroline dan memeluknya erat untuk meyakinkannya bahwa orangtuanya dan Mark serta Jaemin tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan pada gadis itu. Mark menyayangi Caroline, seperti anaknya sendiri, walaupun penyakit gadis itu belum sembuh total, ia sudah membuka dirinya pada Jaemin dan Mark.

 

Malam ini, setelah Mark berhasil menjadi pianis di bar jazz mahal yang sanggup membayarnya ratusan ribu euro per malam, ia memutuskan memberikan Jaemin hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus menjadi subsitusi liburan yang diinginkannya, yang menjadi alasannya rela merusak bulan madu pasangan lain, yang mungkin tidak semewah milik Aldo. Namun Mark tetap akan memberikannya.

 

"Aku pulang."

 

Dan seperti ekspetasinya, tidak ada jawaban untuk sapaan Mark malam itu, sementara apartemen minimalisnya temaram, hanya ada lilin aroma terapi di meja ruang tengah. Mark memutuskan untuk menaruh tasnya asal dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Jaemin yang sama temaramnya, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala di sisi ranjang dengan pendar merah jambu yang manis.

 

Lalu, terpaku di tempat sambil menatap ranjang itu dengan mulut terbuka dan perasaan yang tenang di dalam hati. Jaemin tidur bersama Caroline, berhadapan, sambil saling menggenggam, lantas kening keduanya nyaris menyatu. Seperti seorang ayah, Mark rasa, yang baru saja pulang dari lembur kerja dan mendapati istri dan puteri kecilnya tidur dengan posisi manis seperti ini, dan rasa lelah Mark meluruh dan hilang entah kemanaㅡseperti para kepala keluarga pada umumnya.

 

Kakinya melangkah pada akhirnya, menaruh sesuatu di atas meja, sebelum menaruh atensi seluruhnya pada kedua orang yang paling dikasihinya di dunia ini. Mark membungkuk, memberi satu kecupan di sisi kepala Jaemin dan Caroline bergantian sambil membisikkan kata sayang banyak-banyak.

 

Malam itu, Mark memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Jaemin dan Caroline.

 

[ **note** ]

 

 

> _Hei, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Jadi tiga tiket ke Pulau Jeju selama lima hari dan tiga visa serta paspor adalah satu-satunya hadiah yang bisa kuberikan sebagai permintaan maaf._
> 
> _p.s. hotelnya tidak terlalu mahal, tidak apa-apa 'kan?_
> 
>  

* * *

 


End file.
